


What Lies Beneath

by mickmess



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, NASCAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickmess/pseuds/mickmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Dale Junior gets under the skin of one very willing NASCAR wife.<br/>Completed: 01/01/2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

Junior stumbled through the coach lot after another disappointing race, his head pounding from dehydration and his back sore from a new seat. He ran a hand through his shaggy auburn tresses, sweat spraying from the ends. Unzipping his fire suit, he tugged his arms from the sleeves and tied them around his waist, the sounds from victory lane rising up around him. Not surprisingly, Jimmie had gone and won another one, the umpteenth in a row for HMS this season alone. With a heavy sigh, he dragged his feet along the pavement, wishing that just once it could be him celebrating again. It’d been far too many races since he’d won and the constant losses were starting to wear him down. Kicking a rock, he shoved his hands in his pockets and watched his Pumas as he neared his coach. All the contract negotiations and press speculation, all the added media and fan attention, all the pressure from friends, family, and team members, it did nothing but add to his headache. There’d been a knot in his back for weeks now that he couldn’t shake, and with each passing day it only seemed to grow bigger. It wouldn’t be long before he was one big tangled mess.

Another set of shoes came into his line of sight and he had just enough time to look up before he was colliding with another body, one much smaller and more fragile than his own. The owner of the body let out a surprised yelp as she stumbled back, just barely avoiding falling over as he grabbed for her arm. Junior quickly let go when he realized who he’d almost broke in half, a blush creeping up on his face.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Chani. Didn’t see ya there…” He spoke quietly, his accent thickened by the fatigue of the day’s race.

Chandra Johnson ran a perfectly manicured hand through her wavy blonde hair, looking up at him through designer sunglasses, “Thanks for stating the obvious, Junior.”

It should have been a snide remark, but there was barely any emotion behind the woman’s retort. Junior looked her over briefly, took in the way she seemed to barely be holding herself up as she stood before him. It’d been hot that day, a real southern scorcher, and she was probably just as dehydrated as he was from sitting out in the sun for four and a half hours watching her husband race. Which lead him to wonder why she wasn’t still in Victory Lane with him for all the photo ops.

“Everything alright? Figured you’d be with Jimmie and the team for at least another six hours…” he ducked his head bashfully, trying to figure out why he was even bothering small talk with the champion’s wife. It wasn’t like they were friends. In fact, they never even talked, even in passing.

“I was sent to baby-sit Ingrid so our husbands could…could celebrate,” her voice was barely above a whisper and Junior found himself leaning in closer just to hear her. She seemed to recover from whatever was bothering her quickly, straightening up and shaking off whatever had been wrong, “Big party tonight, you know? They always act like it’s the first time they’ve ever won a race. Anything for an excuse to drink a cooler full of beers and a couple bottles of Crown, you know?”

“…can’t say I do. S’been so long since I won one I forgot how to even find my way to Victory Lane should the occasion arise,” his tone was short and he bit his tongue when he saw her face fall. It hadn’t been his intention to upset or belittle her. She’d just been trying to return his small talk, “Anyway. I should go…need to get out of here before long, stuff to do back home.”

“Yeah…yeah, of course. It was…nice…talking to you, Junior. I’ll see you around.”

At that moment, both should have turned and walked off in their respective directions. They should have parted ways and never looked back. But neither moved. They stood awkwardly in place, looking at one another as if there was something more to be said, something more to be done. Junior played with the sleeves of his fire suit nervously, tightening them a bit as he studied her. Something seemed wrong behind those sunglasses, something in her posture made him feel like something just wasn’t right. She seemed so sad, so alone. Maybe she was just tired and he was reading too much into it, but something in his gut told him it was more than that.

“Would you, um…like something to drink? My coach is right behind ya, and ya look a little thirsty…” he drifted off, mentally kicking himself for acting like such a tool. Who the hell did he think he was, inviting another driver’s wife onto his coach? And with such a lame excuse? He was starting to believe everyone who ever told him he wasn’t right in the head.

“I…” she hesitated a moment, fiddling with a tassel on the end of her designer shirt, “…sure. Sure, I’d like that.”

Her sudden change in demeanor surprised the junior Earnhardt and it took him a moment to react as he stared at her wide-eyed, “R-really?”

A tiny smile played on the corners of Chandra’s lips as she took in the sight before her; Dale Earnhardt Jr. completely befuddled at the thought of a woman wanting to come onto his coach for a bottle of water? It was as if he wasn’t the same guy that used to fuck and run on a nightly basis, the guy with a revolving door on his coach…and yet…maybe that was exactly why he was surprised. What woman in their right mind would go onto his coach with him expecting to just get a bottle of water and leave? Before she could change her mind, however, she was following him up onto his motor home, the door swinging shut ominously behind her.

“…wow.”

Chandra had never stepped foot onto another coach, aside from her own and Jeff’s. Jimmie was a bit overprotective when it came to her, didn’t like for her to wander too much. She often felt like he thought she was cheating on him, which was ridiculous considering…No. She wouldn’t go there. Not now, anyway. Not with someone who could be a threat. She watched as Dale walked to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, coming back to hand one to her. She took it with a grateful smile, twisting the cap off. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a long swig, sighing in relief when she could feel herself starting to cool down the tiniest bit. It’d been ridiculously hot and dry out all day and she felt like a piece of beef jerky.

As she drank her water, she looked around the coach. Not surprisingly, everything was of the highest quality and looked terribly expensive. A big screen TV, a computer with wireless internet on a desk next to the couch, video games and consoles strewn throughout the living room. All the furniture was black or some shade of gray, everything looked modern with clean edges. The place was spotless, which was a bit of a shock, but she assumed someone cleaned for him.

“You can sit down if y’like…” his voice cut through her reverie, quiet and soft, “I’m gonna go take a quick shower if y’don’t mind…won’t be the least bit insulted if ya sneak out while I’m in there. I know I was probably real outta line invitin’ ya on here in the first place, considerin’…”

She looked over at him, her grip on the water bottle tightening just the tiniest bit, “Considering? Considering what, exactly?”

He could see the defensive look on her face and frowned slightly, “I just meant Jimmie’s probably gonna come lookin’ for ya, and all. Didn’t want to go gettin’ ya into any kind of trouble…”

“…oh…” she relaxed again, dropping her head down, shoulders slumping slightly, “It’s…it’s alright. He won’t. He’s too busy…” her voice dropped below a whisper and he could barely make out her last words.

“Pardon?”

Her head snapped up when she realized she’d drifted away, answered him quickly. Too quickly, “The media. Too busy with the media. The whole press conference thing and the photos and…all that stuff.”

“Oh,” she was less than convincing, but he let it slide, “Well I’ll be in the shower. Just holler if you need anything…” he turned and walked to his bathroom, grabbing a clean towel from the linen closet along the way.

Chandra watched as the bathroom door clicked shut, silently debating on whether or not to leave while she had the chance. He was right, Jimmie would soon come looking for her, would throw a fit when he got back to Jeff’s coach and she wasn’t waiting for him with Ingrid. Of course, that wouldn’t be for hours. He’d probably already gone back to their coach with…with him. To celebrate. Alone together. He thought she didn’t know. They both thought she didn’t know. But she did. Knew all about their dirty little secret and all the sneaking around. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered to stick around. Why she bothered to be a part of one huge lie. They were barely a couple anymore. Barely even had a friendship worth hanging on to. All because of him.

A tear trickled down her cheek and was quickly brushed away. No. There was no time for self pity right now. Not when there was a man in the bathroom who could come out at anytime and catch her. No, the pity party was to be thrown at home in the privacy of her own bathroom, the one he insisted on having for her so her things wouldn’t get cluttered with his own. They may as well have had separate houses built. She shook her head slightly, finished off the water and pulled her shades off, tucking them into a pocket. There was no need for them anymore, outside or in, now that it was passed sundown. She began to wander the length of the coach, looking at things a bit more closely now that she was alone. There were all the usual things thrown about: sponsor hats and shirts, empty bottles, pizza boxes. There were pictures of his family everywhere; his sisters and brother, nieces and nephews, his mother and father. She was only slightly surprised that his step-mother didn’t show up in any of the frames. They never did seem to get along very well. Junior was always adamant about the fact that he had a mother and didn’t need a replacement. 

Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, she leaned in to get a better look at a picture of Junior and Kelley. They were wrapped in a warm embrace, cheeks pressed together as they both smiled wide. It looked to be a few years old, in a bar somewhere. Maybe it was in his basement, the one he’d turned into a mini-club. There were birthday hats on their heads, cake smeared on both their faces. It was no secret that the two were close, practically best friends, and the thought made Chandra ache for her own family back home in Muskogee. She barely go to see them anymore, what with all the traveling.

“That was my 30th birthday,” a voice from behind her made her jump, spinning around quickly. So quickly that she lost her balance and tumbled backwards, landing on the edge of the couch. Before she could catch herself, she was on the floor, letting out a yelp of surprise.

Dale looked down at her from his spot several feet away, obviously trying to hold in his laughter, “…didn’t mean to scare ya, darlin’.”

Chandra’s face flushed a brilliant shade of red as she shoved herself back up to her feet, “It’s…it’s alright. Go ahead, laugh. I know you want to.”

His face broke out into a brilliant smile, eyes twinkling with the laughter that never escaped, “Nah, it’s alright. We can just pretend I did. You alright?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You didn’t go drinking all my beer or somethin’, did ya?”

“Oh very funny. You try turning on a dime in these damn things!” She held up a foot to show off the three inch stiletto heels on her feet, held in place by a thin strap.

“No thanks. I can barely walk in sneakers.” He walked to the couch across from the one she’d just tumbled off of and sat down gingerly, making a face when every muscle in his back screamed in pain. Not even the shower had been enough to relax his aching body.

Chandra took note of Dale’s discomfort and frowned slightly, instinctively going into nurture mode, “Junior are you okay? You look miserable.”

The redhead smiled softly and shook his head, “Naw, nothing’ I can’t handle. Just feels like I got run over by a Mac truck is all. Them new seats ain’t what they’re cracked up to be, I tell you what.”

His accent was thicker than usual and it made Chandra’s stomach do flip-flops. Coming from Oklahoma, she was a sucker for men with southern accents and the longer Dale talked, the harder it was for her to suppress the butterflies dancing around. She crossed the coach and sat down next to him, urging him to turn around, facing away from her. He obliged and she scooted in closer, massaging his back with surprisingly strong hands. Slowly, she worked her way along his shoulders toward his spine, and then down toward the small of his back. His muscles started to relax little by little and when she hit one particularly tense spot he let out a gasp and then a sigh of relief as the knot that had been there started to ease off. She smiled softly, continuing her work methodically, enjoying all the little sighs and whimpers that came from her newfound friend.

“Jesus, Chani, don’t know where y’learned this stuff but I’m willin’ to pay ya to keep goin’ all night…” Junior’s speech was slower and more garbled than usual, like he was about to fall asleep. In fact, with every passing moment it was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes opened. It’d been ages since he’d felt this relaxed, this loose, this…turned on. Alarm bells suddenly started ringing in Dale’s mind but he did his best to shut them out. This felt entirely too good for her to stop now, even if it was giving him a raging hard on that he had no right having.

“God given talent,” came Chandra’s cheeky reply, the laughter clear in her voice. She hesitated a moment before adding, “Of course, it works better if you’re laying down and don’t have a shirt on…”

It was a bold move and she instantly regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. What the hell was she thinking? Did she seriously just ask Dale Junior to take his shirt off and lay down for her? God, what if he took it the wrong way? What if he thought she was trying to make a move on him and wanted to get into bed with him? She suddenly felt like the world’s biggest idiot, but before she could try and retract her statement he was turning around and looking at her, eyes wide with surprise.

“You serious or just jerkin’ my chain? Because with them hands you got, I’m about ready to do anything you ask me to do if it means you ain’t gonna stop anytime soon.” He was dead serious, too. His back was finally starting to feel normal again.

“I…well, yeah…yeah I guess I am serious,” She shrugged and gave him a friendly smile. What was the harm in it, really? They were just two…friends, she supposed…hanging out after a race. She was just giving him a back rub and there was no harm in that. Right?

“Should we, um…move to the bedroom, or…can you…uh, y’know, is there enough room on the couch for both of us?” He scratched the back of his head bashfully, the lightest shade of pink tinting his cheeks. It was a legitimate question, but at the same time completely awkward. This was the first time they’d ever really interacted and here he was asking her to come into his bedroom. Even if it was just for an innocent back rub.

Chandra chewed on the corner of her lip thoughtfully for a moment before answering, “Lets just move to the bed. It’ll be easier there than it will on the couch. You can stretch out better.” She was up on her feet before he could respond, reaching for one of his hands to help him up off the couch. The moment their skin touched, her head spun. His hands were so much warmer and rougher than Jimmie’s were.

“Alright, lets do this.” He got up and kept her hand in his as he lead her down the short hall to the bedroom. It was large by comparison to most coaches, a giant king sized bed taking up a majority of the room. There were two tiny nightstands, one on either side of the bed, and a closet along the wall at the foot of the bed with doors made of mirrors. The room was neat and orderly, nothing out of place except for the sheets and blankets on the bed. She grinned and held in a laugh as he blushed and stammered out an apology about the mess, quickly moving to haphazardly straighten the sheets a bit. 

“Dale, it’s okay. It’s not like I’ve never seen an unmade bed before. Besides, I like those sheets, they look comfortable.” She gave him a coy smile and then mentally slapped herself. It sounded like she was trying to get into his bed again. 

The blush from earlier returned and Dale gave her a cheeky grin, “They’re 900 thread count Egyptian cotton. Softest fabric you’ll ever find. Kelley got ‘em for me for Christmas and I don’t think I’ve ever changed ‘em since. Take ‘em off long enough for them to be washed and then they go right back on the mattress.” He blushed deeper when he realized he was babbling about sheets of all things and bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from rambling anymore.

Laughter flickered in Chandra’s eyes and she stooped down to pull her heals off her feet, suddenly a whole lot shorter than Dale than she’d been to begin with. She climbed up onto the bed and patted the space in front of her, “Alright, Junior. Hop on up here and lets take care of that back.” There was a newfound confidence in her now and she wanted to get on with the massaging before it was gone again.

Dale followed her lead and crawled onto the bed, stretching out on his stomach. His hard on from earlier had subsided quickly, thankfully, and he shifted a little to get comfortable. He lay facing the foot of the bed, his arms tucked under his head so he could watch her through the mirror while she worked. She caught his gaze and laughed softly, tugging on the back of his shirt, “Helps if this comes off.”

“…oh. Right. Forgot about that part.” He pushed himself up onto his knees and tugged his t-shirt off, tossing it onto the floor beside the bed before laying back down. When Chandra was suddenly straddling his waist his heart raced and he looked up at her reflection in the mirror, the surprise clear on his face. She shrugged and explained it was easier to reach his whole back that way and he nodded in response, settled down again as she got to work.

Chandra truly was good at giving massages; she always had been. Her father was a chiropractor and as a child she’d quickly picked up on all the do’s and don’ts of back rubs. All of her friends turned to goo when she got her hands on them, something she enjoyed immensely. Junior was proving to be no different if the soft mewling noises he was making were any indication. She smiled to herself and worked on a kink just below his right shoulder blade, giggling when he grunted and then let loose a string of curses ending in an apology for his foul language. It wasn’t proper to curse in front of a lady, after all. His daddy had taught him better than that.

The minutes ticked by slowly in the comfortable silence of the room. Occasionally they’d lock gazes in the mirror and smile at one another and Chandra couldn’t help but feel a fondness for Junior. He was a sweet guy, after all, and much different from how she’d always pictured him being. There was something in his eyes that had her curiosity purring, but she couldn’t pinpoint it. She continued to kneed his back skillfully, lost in her thoughts for a long while.

Junior’s body was nothing like her husband’s. He was lean and lanky, pale, and covered in freckles and strawberry-blonde hair that was just barely noticeable. There was a scar along his left side, wrapping along the length of his lowest rib. It was nearly identical to the one on his neck and she could only assume it was from Sonoma.

“…you stopped,” his disappointed voice cut into her thoughts as he turned his head to look up at her.

“I did?” She’d been so deeply entranced she hadn’t even realized her hands were no longer moving, “I mean, I did! Cramping up, sorry. Give me a sec and I’ll finish.”

She was a terrible liar and they both knew it. He locked eyes with her and spoke quietly, “Don’t gotta keep up if ya don’t wanna.”

“No, I do. Really. I just zoned out there for a minute,” she admitted.

In a move that surprised them both, Dale rolled over between her legs so he could look up at her better. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her intently, studying her face. The hard on from earlier had returned tenfold and if she moved back even a fraction she’d feel it but he couldn’t find a reason to care.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, “Can’t reach your back, Junior.”

“Don’t care,” he wasn’t sure what had come over him but he had a sudden urge to kiss her and he wasn’t sure why. Although he had a feeling the erection had something to do with it.

“Dale?” She shifted a little, gasping when she felt the bulge in his jeans. It wasn’t unusual for guys to get turned on from her massages, but she certainly hadn’t been expecting it from him, “I, um…Dale, I should go.”

So fast she barely had time to register what was happening, Dale sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a smoldering kiss. She had definitely not been expecting that. Despite her brain’s resounding protests, her hormones took over and in an instant she was kissing him back. Her hands reached up to tangle in his hair and using all her strength she pushed him back down, flat against the mattress.

Not one to lose control, Dale quickly rolled them over and grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head by the wrists. She gasped and arched up against him as he pressed his body against hers, kissing along her neck. She tilted her head to the side a bit, whimpering and squirming as he nibbled and sucked a path from her ear to her shoulder, stopping to trace his teeth along the tender flesh at the curve of her neck. Her brain was swimming now, lust fogging her thought process and all she could think about was the heat pooling between her legs. It was amazing, Jimmie usually had to work for hours to get her as worked up as Dale had gotten her in less than two minutes.

After several moments of the slow, sweet torture, Dale pulled back and sat up, pulling her up with him so he could slip his hands under her shirt, pushing it up. She lifted her arms without a word, giving him permission to take it off and as soon as it was off he moved to work on her bra, expertly unlatching it and adding it to the pile forming on the floor. Chandra bit her lip softly, studying his face as his eyes devoured her. There was obvious lust in his deep blue eyes and when they finally locked on hers again she knew she was his. Whatever he wanted she’d give it to him ten times over.

“Dale-” He cut her off with another scorching kiss, pushing her back down onto the bed so he could work on her pants, making quick work of removing them, along with her panties. His lips moved down her body now, stopping to tease and torment every inch of skin on the way. She was a complete mess; her heart was pounding, every nerve on fire, every bit of her trembling with the desire coursing through her. She wanted to say something, wanted to beg him to take her, but from the way he’d cut her off the first time, she had a feeling he didn’t want to hear anything she had to say. So she kept her mouth shut and enjoyed the sensations he was giving her, glancing down to watch as he traced his tongue in teasing zigzags along her hips and down her thighs. If he didn’t do something soon, she might explode.

Just when she thought he was going to finally give her what she wanted, Dale sat up. A devious smirk was planted on his face, his trademark Elvis lip curled up. She gasped and then groaned, going to protest until he crawled back up and kissed her again, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled and sucked at it for a moment and she melted against him, momentarily ignoring the ache between her legs. If he was this good of a kisser she could only imagine how good he was at other things and she was dying to find out.

When Dale finally pulled back it was only long enough to get out of the last of his clothing and grab a condom. Chandra’s heart was somewhere up in her throat, but she wasn’t going to tell him to stop. She wanted this, wanted it badly. It’d been so long since a man had showed her this kind of attention and she was more than willing to take whatever she could get for as long as she possibly could. Lately Jimmie was so caught up in…no. She wouldn’t go there, not now. Not when this beautiful creature in front of her was more than willing to give her exactly what she - what they both - wanted so badly.

Chandra was taken by surprise when Dale tugged her up and spun her around so they were both on their knees, her back pressed against his chest facing the mirrors. She gasped when she caught sight of their reflections. It was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen in her life and having Dale behind her instead of her husband just made it that much more amazing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned back against him, her hands over his. Their eyes caught in the mirror and she moaned softly at the intensity of the desire she saw there.

“Dale…” his name came out as a soft moan as he slowly entered her from behind, their eye contact never breaking. She arched against him, nails digging lightly into his skin, urging him to continue, to give her more. He was quick to oblige, setting a pace that was agonizingly slow. She wanted more, wanted it hard and rough like she hadn’t had it in years but he refused to give her what she wanted just yet. He held tight around her waist so she couldn’t move, could only moan and beg and plead with him.

It seemed like forever before Dale finally started to speed up. Her body was on fire and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take when suddenly he pulled almost entirely out of her before thrusting hard back in, grinding against her between every thrust. She gasped and moaned loudly, pushing herself back against him. This was more like it. She reached up and grasped the back of his neck tightly, curling her fingers in the hair there. His moans was low and deep in his throat, his mouth hot on her neck again. 

“Dale, god…” It’d never felt like this before. So raw and rough and so very right. He filled her entirely, in a way no one else ever had before, and it was amazing. Every thrust was hard and deep, lighting a fire inside of her that she’d never known was possible. He grabbed her hips, gripping them tightly as he angled himself to penetrate her deeper and she fell forward onto her hands, arching her back as she pushed into every snap of his hips. Never in her life had she ever let anyone take her this way and the experience was so new that it made her feel virginal all over again. She looked up at him in the mirror, moaning softly at the sight before her.

Dale’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, his eyes squeezed shut as he fucked her. His nails were digging into her skin and his body was flushed and shining with a thing layer of sweat. He was gorgeous. Seeing him this way was turning her on even more and her entire body shuddered as her release started to build up. She gripped the sheets tightly and pushed back into his every thrust, working herself against him. He started to moan louder, his thrusts becoming more erratic and she knew he was as close as she was. 

“Fuck, Chandra…so god damn good…” His voice was thick with sex, his accent so muddled over now that she could barely make out his words. Their gazes locked once again and it was all she needed to come undone.

“Dale! Fuck I’m coming!” Chandra rocked back hard against him and screamed her release into the mattress, her entire body shaking as her orgasm washed over her. Her heart raced and pounded in her ears, the force of her orgasm knocking all the strength right out of her. She dropped to her elbows, forehead pressed to the cool blanket beneath her as he thrust harder now, his own release just seconds after her own.

When he came he screamed her name and buried himself inside of her, gripping her hips so tightly he was sure to leave marks. She whimpered and looked up to watch him. The way his eyelids fluttered and his mouth hung open, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. All too soon he pulled out of her and collapsed back down onto the bed, an arm thrown over his eyes as he breathed raggedly. She pushed herself up and crawled over to stretch out next to him, resting her chin on his chest so she could look up at him.

Several long moments later, Dale lifted his arm from his eyes and looked down at her, a faint smile creeping over his lips. Their eyes caught for the hundredth time that evening and she smiled back at him just as faintly. Neither could think of anything to say so they lay there in silence, basking in the afterglow of what had just gone down. 

The shrill ringing of a cell phone cut through the silence and Chandra sighed heavily. It was Jimmie calling, no doubt pissed off at her for not being on Jeff’s coach with Ingrid. She slipped off the bed and grabbed her pants, pulling the phone out of the pocket to answer it. Dale propped himself up on his side, his head on his hand as he watched her, frowning at the way she slumped her shoulders and lost all the spark that had been there just seconds before. She put the phone to her ear and he cringed when he heard Jimmie yelling from where he lay.

“Jimmie, please calm down. No, I’m fine. Baby I just went for a walk, that’s all. I’m on my way back right now.” She sniffled and sat on the edge of the bed, covering her face with her free hand, “…I…I will. I am. I lo-” The line went dead and she dropped the phone down next to her, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Dale frowned and sat up, sliding an arm around her shoulder, “…I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

Chandra stiffened and shrugged his arm off, jumping up and getting dressed again without so much as looking at him, “Don’t, Junior.”

Before he could think of something to say she was dressed and out the bedroom door, quickly hurrying to exit the coach. He wanted to run after her, to say something, but he was frozen in place. He couldn’t believe how tight of a hold Jimmie had on her, or that he was even capable of it. Frowning, he stood up and pulled his jeans on, making it to the door just in time to see Chandra running toward her coach. It was no use going after her, he’d only make things worse.

Sooner or later, though, he was going to try and make things right. He’d seen the woman hidden beneath her façade and he wanted her badly.


End file.
